Saving Maya Hart
by Laurenio567
Summary: All the time Lucas Friar saved Maya Hart. (Trials of High school) Maya/Lucas
1. Chapter 1

Lucas' POV:

I always knew it was my job to keep the group of friends safe, healthy, and happy. I was their moral compass. But as the years went on, I adopted upon myself the responsibility of making extra sure that Maya was safe. High school is a confusing time and I knew that with her life, she was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any moment….

000000000000000

Freshman Year, October:

School had just started, all of us beginning to squeeze ourselves into the high school riff. Classes were much harder than middle school, a mental and physical shock to me. I had always been very good at school, but this was pushing me harder than I had ever worked. And Maya? Yeah she could barely pass in middle school. How was she going to handle this? At first I thought it would be ok. She would go home with Riley, same as always and get her homework done where Mr. Matthews could help her. But after a month, I noticed that she wasn't going home with Riley. In fact, she had been lying to us, saying she was going to the library, or going to help her mom. Unfortunately, we figured it out too soon.

And so when I found her behind the school, cigarette in hand, sitting next to a bunch of laughing kids with piercings and tattoos, it only seemed right to yank her up, rip the roll out of her mouth, throw it on the ground, stomp it out, then address the group.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked in a rage, also relieved that Riley and Farkle weren't here to see this.

"Having a smoke, chill dude, you could use one too." They all drawled.

"Yeah Huckleberry, relax. It was just one drag. I needed it after my crappy day." She sighed, totally understating the whole situation.

"Just one drag? Maya, your dad used to smoke! You said you learned your lesson! Do you want lung cancer?" I saw her eyes harden when I mentioned her dad.

"Leave my dad out of this, Lucas." She spat. "And speaking of my dad, you aren't him! So stop telling me what to do and go bother someone else!" she pushed me away. I was shocked. Maya had never been this cold to any of us. Well and she had never smoked, hung out with these people, or blown us off since I had known her. What was she doing? Was this like a teenage crisis or something? She began to sit back down and I saw one of the guys with tight pants and black hair offer her another. I lost it. I grabbed her bag up in my arms.

"Hey!" she cried and stood up to snatch it back. "Give me that!"

"Maya has to go now." I stated as calmly as I could to the group. Then I grabbed her arm and dragged her around to the front of the school and towards my car.

"Let go of me! This is illegal! I'll call the cops!" her fighting was no match for my strength and I easily shoved her into the car and shut the door. She began to fiddle with the handle to get out so I started the engine and began to drive before she could. "What do you think you're doing?!" she cried.

"Taking you to Riley's since that's where you should be right now instead of killing your body, blowing off your friends, and lying to us." I growled. "Where do you think I'm taking you?"

"Can you just chill!?" she shouted. "I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!"

"Ok so that means I guess you can take care of the medical bill when they tell you your lungs are full of black acid!"

"Don't sass me! You don't understand a thing about me or my life so just stop the car!" she screamed. I was stunned. She had never talked to me like that. Never. Had eighth grade really only been a year ago?

"Maya, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" I asked quietly.

"Let me out. I'm walking home." She ordered.

"No. Talk to me."

"You can't force me." She challenged, still her usual stubborn self.

"I'm your friend. Tell me what's up right now! How else am I supposed to help you?"

"I don't want your help! Did you ever think of that?!" she cried. And even though my foot was still on the gas, she opened the door and tossed her bag out onto the sidewalk. I stomped on the break.

"Maya!" I cried. She took the moment to jump out of the car and ran back up the sidewalk to her bag and began to run down the street in the opposite direction. I couldn't just leave my car and run after her. I had a hunch that she wouldn't go to Riley's now that we knew her smoking secret. She'd probably head to her apartment. So I drove there, parked and ran up to her door. I knocked hard twice but there was no answer. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Just hoping for a stroke of luck, I tried the doorknob. It was open. I stepped into the living room and saw the usual mess that coated the Hart's apartment floor. I walked down the hall to Maya's room and saw through the window her blonde hair blowing in the wind. She was sitting on her fire escape. I knocked on the glass, but she didn't even turn.

"Hey." I opened the window and stepped out next to her.

"Hi." She croaked. I could tell she had been crying. I sat down next to her and waited silently for her to apologize. I knew she would. I knew that she couldn't stand yelling at her friends. And sure enough,

"I'm sorry." She sighed.

"I know you are." I responded gently.

"High school is awful." She sighed in misery.

"No it's not." I carefully swooped a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's just different."

"Riley immediately began to fit in. Everyone loves the nice, perky, cute one. And you have your athletics. The hot, new jock."

"Hot?" I smirked a little.

"Shut up." She hissed. I saw her slight blush and memorized it. "But Farkle has his brains and all his clubs, plus he has Smackle. And who do I have? No one. No one cares about the frumpy blonde outcast. Except other outcasts. With them….I can connect with them. They know how it feels to have a hard life and to be the loner."

"And does it look like they're taking good steps to making themselves feel better?" I challenged.

"No. And I knew what they were doing was wrong. I swear, Lucas, I only smoked today. Today was the first and only time. Never again. It was gross." She crinkled her nose and chuckled sadly. "I won't do it again."

"Can I trust you?" I asked gently. "Maya, we love you. Our group is still the same. High school won't change that. I know….it's just…sometimes it's hard to remember." We sat there the rest of the evening, until dark, quietly. We spoke a few times, but the rest was just her making the silent promises that she would try harder, do better, stay good. And that was the first time I saved Maya Hart.


	2. Chapter 2

Freshman Year, December:

I honestly believed that Maya would stay true to her words. Maya had a lot of problems, but she wasn't a liar. Every day after school she either went home with Riley, came to Topanga's with me to study, or walked home with Farkle. I wasn't catching her behind the school and I saw her trying hard to stay up with her homework. But even strong people like Maya Hart can be attacked by high school.

It was a Monday morning, the last Monday before winter break when I saw Maya walking down the halls toward me and her locker. Except who would even know it was Maya? She was wearing a skirt so short I was surprised she had thought it counted as clothes. Her shirt was skin tight and barely covered her chest, leaving her stomach, hips, and shoulders in plain sight. Her hair was mussed into a beachy look and her high heeled black boots clicked on the floors. She walked with her head held high and whistles and hollers followed her down the hallway. She stopped at her locker, right next to mine, and nonchalantly began to grab her books for her first class. I could feel the stares of everyone in the hall on her and it made my stomach boil with rage.

"Maya, what are do you think you're doing? Is this some sort of sick joke?" I asked with disgust. Maya Hart respected herself too much to dress like this. She never sank to the level of the slutty girls here. She never tried to get guys, loved her comfortable style, and didn't want to turn heads…well she didn't want to turn heads _that_ much.

"What?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at me, then winking at a gawking guy as he stepped by. I almost puked. I snapped my fingers in front of her face to get her attention.

"I mean, why are you wearing those clothes? Or should I even call them clothes? Are you experimenting to see what counts as clothes? Because those definitely don't."

"You don't like them?" she frowned. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. "Everyone else seems to."

"Everyone else is stupid, superficial, and perverted." I growled.

"Hart!" someone called. I looked up to see Jackson, a senior, quarterback of the varsity football team running up the hall towards us.

"Jackson." She waved casually. Had they talked before? Did she know him? What had Maya been up to, hanging out with the most popular guy in the high school?

"Nice look." He looked her over as he ran up and I wanted to attack him. "See you in bio?" he licked his lips.

"Like always." She beamed. I curled my fingers into fists. What did he think he was doing? What did she think for that matter? We watched Jackson saunter off down the hall towards his math class, high-fiving adoring classmates as he walked by. Maya sighed. My heart fell. Did she actually like him?! No way. Maya would not sink herself for someone so shallow, perverted, and devious as Jackson. She knew what she deserved….right?

"Maya, I didn't know you knew him." I muttered.

"He's in my bio class." She replied dreamily. "I can't believe he talked to me."

"I can." I growled. "Any guy would talk to a girl dressed like you."

"Thanks." She smiled and shut her locker.

"That wasn't a compliment. I thought you spoke sarcasm?"

"Lucas, what's up with you?" she squinted at me. "What's your problem, huh?"

"My problem?" I scoffed and then gestured to her. "You are! Maya, please tell me why you came to school wearing this outfit. I honestly can't even begin to imagine why you would, or where you would get this stuff."

"Chill. I wanted to try a new look. And I like it." She breathed. "Look at how many people are talking to me! If I had known this makes you popular, I would've dressed like this at the beginning of the year."

"Maya, you used to make fun of people wearing stuff like this! You called them sluts and whores! So what happened to that Maya? Where did she go? Huh?" I crossed my arms and stared her down, disapproval in my eyes. For a second I saw her eyes droop. But she recovered quickly when someone ran by and kissed her on the cheek, then dashed off, guys laughing and hollering. She blushed and looked flustered, brought a hand to her cheek. I saw red. If I had seen who had done that, they'd be so dead.

"You wouldn't understand." She mumbled in a trance and slowly clicked off down the hall, her hips swaying under her tiny skirt, making me freeze for a second, picturing things I shouldn't. How hard could she possibly make this for me?

00000000000000000

I quickly heard that Jackson had asked Maya out in their third block biology class. And she had said yes. I avoided her the rest of the day, scared I might lose my temper and do something we'd both regret. But I could always tell when she was near by the hollers and whoops that followed her all day. Riley stuck with Farkle and I, all of us scared to try to reason with her. Riley was in tears almost all day. She had no idea what to do. Farkle had never experienced this kind of problem, didn't know how to handle unruly girls like Maya, especially in phases like this, so I knew it was basically up to me to snap Maya out of this phase.

Unfortunately I didn't get to her before she was going out on her date with Jackson two nights later. And she had to learn the hard way what clothes like that ended you with. At one in the morning I got a teary phone call.

"Maya?" I answered the phone quickly after rubbing my eyes and checking the caller ID.

"Lucas?" I heard a sniffle.

"What happened? Where are you?" I thought I heard the rush of traffic in the distance of her call.

"I need your help." She whimpered. "I need a ride." I made good time to the bus stop that she had told me she'd be waiting at. At first, I barely recognized her. I saw a dirty midget sitting at the bus stop, then did a double take noticing the curly hair and black boots sitting by her bare feet. I jumped out of the car and ran up to her, headlights of cars flashing over her face.

"Maya!" I cried and she looked up. "What happened?" I cried. She stood up shakily. I saw her eyes welling with tears. And then she collapsed into my arms, sobbing. At first I was completely in shock, but soon I recovered and gently stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth, instinct taking over. After about five minutes, she pulled back. Her body was covered in dripping mud, but I could still make out the outlines of a sheer, see through black top and pencil skirt. But I saw three, long tears in the shirt, running the length of it. Her hair was gray with dirt. And her cheeks were red and puffy from crying. Her shoes were in her hand, her feet bare with little cuts covering them, blisters too. My heart broke for her. I guided her back to the car and put her in the front seat, not even thinking about how dirty my car would be. I ran around to my side and quickly got in and cranked up the heat. She had reached into the backseat and found the blanket I always kept there and was snuggling under it. I pulled away from the curb and began to drive back to my house.

"Where are you taking me?" she croaked.

"Back to my house. You're going to shower, change, and eat something. Then you're going to sleep in our guest room. And tomorrow I'm taking you home. I can get you excused from school." I told her. She didn't reply. I pulled into the driveway and ran around and helped her out of the car.

"Your mom won't be mad?" she asked weakly.

"Not at all." I promised and led her inside. My mom was sitting on the couch, a single lamp on, knitting. I had told her to be ready.

"Maya!" she cried when she saw the poor girl, dirty, hurt, and lifeless.

"Mom," I quieted her, "Maya needs a shower. I'll show her the guest shower. Could you please get some chicken noodle soup for her?"

"Of course." She replied and hurried off to the kitchen, taking the hint that Maya wanted to be alone. I led her up the stairs and to the guest wing of my suburban house. We were both completely silent as I showed her the room. She set her shoes gently on the white carpet, grimacing as she did so.

"Sorry about that carpet." She whispered.

"It's not a problem." I assured her. "Use all the hot water you want. There will be clean clothes on the bed when you're done. Soap and shampoo are in there. Same with towels. When you get out we can clean up your cuts and you can eat." I explained gently. She only nodded and I left her quietly, shutting the door behind me.

0000000000000000000

After a quiet dinner, my mom cleaned Maya's cuts and brought out the box of bandaids. By that time it was already three in the morning. I was barely able to keep my eyes open. I noticed the same about Maya. It was weird to see her dressed in one of my flannel shirts, so big on her, the arms hanging by her knees, and a pair of black yoga pants that my mom had bought for one of my cousins that never came for Christmas. She hadn't said a word since she got out of the shower except a quick 'thank you' to my mom. She must have been exhausted. So as soon as I could, I got her up and led her up to bed. As she settled down on the fresh mattress, I cleared my throat.

"Sleep as late as you want. Mom will call the school." She just nodded. I sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered. She stared at me for a long time.

"What happened to my self-respect?" she asked, barely audible in her meek voice.

"Maya." I took her hand gently and she flinched. I let go quickly and looked at her more seriously now. "What did he do to you?" the words slipped out before I could stop them. I didn't actually think he had hurt her, but when she didn't reply, my heart sped up. "He didn't do anything….did he?" I threatened.

"Lucas," she started in her confessing voice. I tried not to turn around and punch the wall. Part of me didn't want to hear what she might say, "he just tried a few things. It's not a big deal." But big, wet tears were sliding down her cheeks as she said it so I knew it was indeed a big deal.

"You can tell me, Maya. I won't hurt you." I reminded her.

"I know." She whispered and looked down as two tears fell on the blankets and left two wet spots. She took a deep breath. "He took me to dinner. He was being really nice. I thought he actually liked me. I was cold in that stupid outfit. It's December. I don't even know why I wore that junk." She chuckled dryly, but I knew it wasn't funny. "But after dinner he took me back to his house. His parents weren't home. At first it was harmless fun. He was drinking, offered me some, but I was too full to take any. But he kept drinking. I could tell he was tipsy. So when I saw the time I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me. He pulled me around, trying to get my clothes off. I kept pushing him off. But he kept saying that I couldn't tease him by dressing like that and then not share it with him." Her voice broke off and she sobbed, coughing for a few seconds. I tried not to hurl something through the window. "I thought it was such a good idea. I thought that people were talking to me because they liked me. But I'm just a big fake. Who was I kidding? All he wanted was to get inside my pants."

"Maya, did he? Did he hurt you?" I growled, slowly losing my temper by every second.

"I almost gave up." Her breaths were shaking. "I felt that I deserved whatever he did to me. I had teased everyone after all. But I thought of you guys. Of my real friends. And the boy that might really treat me right one day. And I ran. I made it to the front door. He tried to stop me, but I kept going. My shirt caught on the door, it tore. But I couldn't stop. When I reached the stairs I took off my shoes so I could run faster. He was still stumbling after me, cussing and threatening me. But I made it out and I didn't even know what neighborhood I was in. It was raining and cars kept driving by and splashing me. I couldn't call Riley or Farkle. They wouldn't understand." She mumbled.

"And you thought I would?" I asked, forgetting Jackson a moment and just looking into her eyes.

"You were the one that told me the mistake I was making. I thought of you when he was touching me, you know." She added quietly. I looked up at that, shock probably clear on my face. "What you told me and how you would never do that to me. I wore those clothes for three days and not once did you touch me or look at me thinking about what you could do to me. I knew I had to apologize for not listening to you." She was still sobbing. But then I felt guilty. In fact, I had thought of what I could do to her when she wore clothes like that. Did that make me any better than Jackson? I snapped my attention back to Maya.

"So I'm sorry." She sighed and caught her breath again. "I'm so sorry."

"Maya, you're forgiven." I calmed her. "You were pretty stupid, but as long as you see that now, I know you won't do it again."

"I learned my lesson." She sniffled.

"I know you did." I touched her shoulder and noticed her body tensed. I wondered how long it would take for her to trust boys again. Or maybe trust herself around boys again. Could she trust her own judgement anymore? "Just please don't do that to me again, Maya." I begged.

"To you?" she narrowed her eyes. "What did I do to you?"

"I hated watching those guys treat you like that! It made me so angry! Maya you deserve so much better. It was so hard for me to watch you sink yourself like that. I know what you're worth, Maya Penelope Hart." She froze when I said that, looking at the wall behind me, her eyes glassy and distanced. I knew that had hit home. I left her room soon after that, planning what I would do to Jackson tomorrow, regardless of the fact that he was a senior and I was a freshman. But I would make him pay for treating Maya Hart, the world's precious jewel, like garbage, a slut, some girl he could throw around.

00000000000000000000000

The next morning I went to check on Maya before I left for school. But when I went into her room, the bed was empty, made again, her boots and torn clothes were no longer sitting on the window seat where she had left them. There was a small note on the bed.

'Thank you for your hospitality and care. I appreciated it so much. I'm going home to get some more sleep, so tell Lucas I won't be at school. Someday, I'll pay you back for the clothes and soup and the shower stuff I used. Thanks again. –Maya'

I read it twice before taking it down to my mom. The softness I had gotten out of Maya was gone, the moments we had were over. She was back to her icy, proud self I was sure. She must have gotten up at six to make it out of here before I woke up. But even though I knew Maya would probably never bring that night up again in my presence, the black eye and bloody nose I came home with that day after a brutal beating from Jackson, was worth it. I had even gotten a few good punches in myself. But I knew that he wouldn't be touching Maya again. I had made that clear. Maya Hart was worth way more that where his hands had been.

The day after that she was back at school, dressed normally and getting a lot of crap after the stories circulating about she and Jackson. He had obviously made her out to be the drunken idiot, forcing herself on him, but she paid no attention to the rumors, held her head high, ignored everyone. She was back. I knew she had forgotten about my help by the glare she gave me in second block when I spilled some water on one of her textbooks. But I knew she hadn't forgotten when she came to school the next week wearing the flannel shirt of mine.

"I hope you don't mind that I kept it." She said somewhat bashfully, somewhat snarkily, when she caught me staring at her. "It's really warm."

"I don't mind." I said with a smirk. She just glared daggers at me and continued to work on her math equations. But it was true. I didn't mind one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Freshman Year, May:

The next few months were challenging ones for us all. Maya had to work the hardest she ever had to avoid rumors, taunting, and not be pulled back with her smoking buddies. Riley had to work hard in her art class, trying her hardest to keep her grade at a high B or better yet, an A. I worked hard with my athletics, making JV basketball captain, and the varsity baseball captain. Next year I decided I would add football to the list. As summer approached though, something about Maya's attitude began to make me suspicious.

"Where's your lunch?" I asked her innocently one day as we found our usual lunch table that we shared with all our old middle school friends.

"I'm not hungry right now." She wouldn't look at me. This confused me. Maya always loved her food. No no, she was nowhere near fat or something. She was perfect. But she always had something to eat. I don't think I had ever heard her say 'I'm not hungry' before.

"Here." I handed her an extra bag of chips from my lunch. "I won't eat these. You can have them." I passed her the bag of pringles, her favorite snack. But she wouldn't take them.

"I mean it, Huckleberry." She sighed in frustration. "I'm not hungry. I don't want your food."

"Maya, you can't just skip lunch," she was glaring at me as I spoke, "you just can't."

"Watch me." She challenged and before Farkle or I could stop her she grabbed her bag and was making a straight line for the cafeteria doors. She passed Riley on her way out, Riley stopping to try to talk to her, but Maya breezed right past. Riley looked hurt, then made her way to our table.

"What happened with Maya?" she looked directly at me. Was I always blamed for when Maya was upset? Apparently, because everyone at the table was looking at me, waiting for answers.

"I don't know, go ask her." I shrugged in confusion and bit into my sandwich. But my lunch was ruined that day. I kept thinking of a starving Maya, hiding in the bathroom or something. But when I saw her in sixth period, she looked fine. Maybe I was overreacting.

00000000000000000000

But I spoke too soon. She wasn't fine. It was Smackle's fifteenth birthday and she brought cupcakes to school. The whole math class stopped for a moment to eat and sing to Smackle. When I handed a cupcake to Maya, she took it in her hands, seemed to ponder it for a moment.

"It won't bite you." I joked. But she didn't laugh, didn't even look at me, just kept staring at it. Eventually she began to bite into it, then began to scarf it down completely. Then had seconds. And thirds. After the singing and most of the cupcakes were gone, Maya asked to be excused to the bathroom. But before she got back, the bell rang for lunch. As I walked towards the cafeteria, I made a slight detour past the bathrooms to wait for Maya so she knew where we were. After waiting for five more minutes outside, she walked out, stumbling slightly.

"You ok?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Fine." She muttered. "Just a little light-headed."

"Do you actually have a lunch today?" I challenged. She held up a brown bag.

"I actually do." She spat and flung some of her hair over her shoulder. I chuckled and followed her to the lunchroom.

000000000000000

But after her big lunch feast, she excused herself again, and when Riley got up to go too, Maya waved her down and said she'd be right back. Except she didn't come right back. The warning bell rang and Maya still hadn't come back. So we all gathered our lunch stuff and made our way to our lockers. But on my way back, I swung by the bathrooms, just in case. And in the silence of the nearly empty halls, I heard a sound coming from the girls' bathroom. I stopped and listened for a minute. It sounded like someone was sick. So I waited to make sure they were ok, wondering if I should call someone or send her to the office. But when the door opened, Maya walked out, looking fine.

"Maya, is someone in there sick?" I asked when she looked up and saw me. I saw her eyes widen slightly.

"I don't think so." She turned and began to walk down the hall towards her locker.

"Maya, I heard someone puking in there." I ran up behind her.

"No one else was in there but me." She replied. "It must be your imagination."

"Or maybe it wasn't." I replied and grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face me. "Maybe you were the one puking in there." I narrowed my eyes at her. She swallowed quickly.

"I'm not sick." She practically whispered.

"That's not what I was implying." I retorted. "But I think you know what I am implying." I added quietly.

"You've got it wrong," she shook her head slightly.

"Do I? Maya, for a week I never saw you eat anything. Then today I see you eating everything in sight then hear you throwing up in the bathroom. Does that sound normal or fine to you?" I looked down at her, my heart slowly beginning to break. I hoped I was wrong. "You're not doing this on purpose, are you?"

"Of course not." She answered quickly. I squeezed her arm to make her look at me.

"Don't you dare lie to me." I threatened. She paused and bit her lip a bit. Then she looked up at me, her eyes full of tears.

"I had to." She whimpered. I couldn't breathe. She was doing it on purpose. But why?

"Why?" I breathed.

"Because I'm fat." She choked out and I saw her working so hard not to cry. "Everyone was saying so."

"Who?" I growled between my teeth. "Who said that to you?"

"Well, no one said it out loud. But I know what people think. And I know what I am. I don't do any sports and I want to be like Riley. I want to wear a size 2 and I want to be skinny and I was to be slim and pretty."

"Maya, you aren't fat. You are slim and pretty." I didn't even know how to convince her of this. "Riley is pretty, but so are you."

"Stop." She shook her head again. "It won't work. You can't save me this time, Lucas Friar. This is my decision. I know what it will do to me. But I want to. I want to lose weight. And I will do this."

"Maya, I don't want you to end up in the hospital just cause you wanted to lose a few pounds, pounds that you don't even need to lose. Maya, you're perfect." I blurted before I could stop myself. Her head snapped up at that.

"What?" she croaked.

"Riley is skinny, but she has no shape. Maya, you are perfect. No one thinks you're fat. We all love you just the way you are. If you keep doing this, it could become a serious disorder. You could get addicted to doing this. You have to stop now while you still can." I begged.

"I can't." she sighed. "I want to look pretty."

"Please." I sighed. "Try to understand how dangerous this is for you."

"It's not like I love doing this." She scoffed. "But it's a way. And I have to make it work."

"Maya, there are thousands of safer ways to lose weight."

"I know." She admitted.

"So let's not start this…."

0000000000000000000000000

She walked out onto the track in her yoga pants and baggy shirt, her sports bra strap peeking out on her shoulder. Her blonde curls were pulled into a high ponytail and it bounced as she walked slowly over to me. She was frowning.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Let's get this over with." She grumbled.

"How many laps?" I offered.

"One?" she asked hopefully.

"I was thinking we could start with running one mile today." I said instead, chuckling at her cuteness.

"How many laps is that?" she asked cautiously.

"Just four." I promised.

"Four?!" she cried. "Nuh uh! Count me out!" she turned to walk back inside, but I caught her arm and tugged her back to me.

"Maya, come on. We both could use some exercise. It's good for you." I reminded her. "The more you run, the more fit you'll be."

"I'd rather just go on a diet." She mumbled.

"I know." I sympathized. "But we agreed we'd try to stay away from that stuff."

"No, you agreed."

"No, we both did." I corrected her. "So come on. I'm doing it with you, let's go." I hopped out on the track at the starting line. She eyed me warily. "Maya…."

"Yeah yeah." She sighed and stepped out next to me and took a breath. "Go slow, ok?"

"Ok." I laughed. I never thought I'd ever see Maya Hart out running around a track. After our workout I had her drink water and watched her eat a whole banana, careful to make sure she swallowed it and then I drove her home. I handed her a granola bar as she got out of the car. She took it gingerly and rolled her eyes.

"Ranger Rick, stop giving me healthy food. I'll eat, ok?" she grumbled.

"I know you will. I trust you."

"Way to lay the guilt on thick." She sighed in frustration. But she didn't shut the car door, just stood there, looking in at me. Finally she said, "So, today was good. Tomorrow….?"

"I'll be at the track at four." I smirked. She smiled and rolled her eyes, slammed the door, and jogged up to her apartment. I laughed and started the car. So I guess that would be the third time I saved Maya Hart.


	4. Chapter 4

Freshman Year, August:

Summer. We all needed it. Maya spent almost every day at Riley's house, just like every summer. It was a way for the two girls to stay connected after their first stressful year of high school. I spent most of the summer in Texas, visiting my family and old friends. I expected everything to be the same when I got back. But I was sadly mistaken.

Because Maya had her first serious boyfriend. And he was perfect. Well, I knew he wasn't perfect. Just everyone else thought he was. His name was Trent. Maya had met him at the pool, he was a lifeguard there. He was a freshman in college! Seem a little weird? That's cause it is. She should not be dating a college freshman! She had other priorities! I couldn't see how a guy like him could stay with just Maya. No offense to Maya, but I just didn't see it. I knew there had to another girl. A more mature one. Probably some pre-law college girl that wore pencil skirts and gray high heels. I didn't understand. Riley adored Trent, thought he and Maya were so cute together. But that's the thing, Maya doesn't do cute. But she was like putty in his hands. It made me sick. She brought him everywhere, was always riding around in his fancy cars, always at his house, never had time for Farkle or I anymore. Cory and Topanga loved him. But both Farkle and I saw how manipulative and passive aggressive he was. And we didn't like it. I didn't want a repeat of Jackson. But as far as I could tell he wasn't very physical, so maybe I didn't have to worry.

00000000000000000

Sophomore year started and Maya and Trent still spent every second they possibly could with each other. He even bought her a new phone plan so she could text him all the time. Why I had left this summer? Maybe if I hadn't I could have kept her away from this "love" obsession. Funny how when he needed her, she was always there. And then when she needed him? Bam! Something came up and he couldn't make it. So I was still there, helping her through everything, taking the job that her boyfriend, her "perfect" boyfriend, should have. And personally, I was glad when he couldn't be there for her. It meant I got to step in and do what I do best. Be there for Maya. Make her smile. When she smiled at me it felt like I was the only person in the world. I loved her smile. I just I wish I saw it more often; I didn't see it very often. I blamed that on Trent.

000000000000000000

And in November, I finally discovered Trent's motive for dating Maya. I was sitting in the Matthews' living room with Maya and Trent and Riley on a Tuesday after school. We were all together to hang out and watch a movie together. Riley had insisted I come, even though she knew I didn't approve of Trent. For some reason she just really wanted he and I to get along. Like that could ever happen.

"I have something for you!" Maya suddenly turned to Trent in the middle of the movie. "Pause the movie and I'll go get it!" she was beaming, excited.

"It can't wait till the movie is over?" Trent sighed in slight frustration. I wanted to punch his teeth out. Maya obviously was so excited to show him whatever it was. He should pause the movie for hours if she wanted it.

"Pleeeasssee?" Maya begged.

"Fine." Trent motioned for Riley to pause the movie. She hit the pause button and followed Maya up to Riley's room where Maya had left her purse. Trent and I sat in silence. But not for long.

"Friar, I've been meaning to talk to you." He spoke up. I looked over at him from the other end of the couch.

"Have you?" I asked icily.

"Yeah." He ran a hand through his gelled hair. "I know you don't like me." Well he was straightforward.

"What tipped you off, Sherlock?"

"I want to know why." He ignored my sarcasm.

"You want a list?" I asked calmly.

"I want one good reason. Riley loves me. The Matthews love me. Everyone loves me. Maya loves me. So why out of all of Maya's friends is it you that has a problem with me?"

"Because I know a fake when I see one." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"You think I'm a fake?"

"I mean this in the kindest way possible," I growled, "but I can see right through your little 'pretty boy' act. You're using Maya."

"Ouch. That is a harsh accusation. But you sound pretty sure of yourself." Trent had his brows raised smugly. "I admit, those are some big words coming from a sophomore. But I'm intrigued. Why does this mean so much to you?" I could see what he was getting at. He wanted me to say that I liked Maya. He wanted to see me jealous. It wouldn't happen.

"Speaking of age, how old are you anyway? Maya says you're only in your first year of college, but I highly doubt that since we never hear what college you're attending anyways. I know a guy like you probably has three or four girls, all different kinds. I know how it goes. You have your high school sweetheart, the one you've been dating for years. You like how committed you feel when you hold her hand. You have the sorority sister who sleeps with everyone, and then you have Maya. She's your personal cheerleader, worships you, a boost to your ego. She makes you feel young again, popular. It's a hard world isn't it? It's just sad that Maya is getting used to make your pathetic life easier to get through."

"Friar, they don't give you enough credit." Trent seemed completely at ease, bored even. "You really do know what's going on. So what if what I said was true?"

"What if it was?" I challenged.

"Here's the catch," he leaned in closer, "you still can't prove anything. And, even if you could, I know you wouldn't tell Maya."

"Oh really?" I was starting to see red. "What makes you so sure?"

"Don't mess with me, kid." Trent chuckled. "I see the way you look at her. It's obvious you like her. And good guys like you that really care about their friends, much more the girls they love, know what's best. You wouldn't tell her because you know I make her happy. And if she found out, she'd be devastated. You wouldn't do that to her." He now had a smug smile resting on his lips. I tried to take deep breaths. How had Maya not seen this side of him? How could he be such a good poser?

"She deserves so much more than you." I growled through my teeth. "Someone who treats her right." My hands curled into fists.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to treat her right?"

"I never said that." I retorted. "I don't have anything to do with it. But when you mess with one of my friends, you get me."

"Like you expect me to be scared of you? Friar, I'm every girl's dream! I mean, you're good looking, but me? I'm surprised I'm not a male model yet. Are you jealous that I've seen more of her than you ever will?"

"You're making this so hard right now." I was literally digging my fingernails into my palms to keep from lunging at him. "Maya respects herself too much. But if that's what you want to tell your friends, that you slept with her, if it makes you feel better."

"Let this whole thing be a lesson to you, Friar." Trent stood up and stretched. "If you want to get anything in life, you can't be the good guy. I've had so many girls, countless girls. And Maya has been great. I see why you like her. But then guys like you, guys that care, keep getting in my way. I have to admit, it's slightly irritating."

"I didn't mean for it to be slightly irritating." I sighed. "I meant for it to be completely irritating."

"Funny." Trent snickered. "Well, good talk Friar." He grabbed his jacket off of a chair.

"Where are you going?" I stood up too.

"Jenny is having a party at her place. College parties are the best. Can't miss it." He winked. "Maya! Babe?" he called loudly.

"Right here." She ran into the living room. "Are you leaving?" she looked crestfallen.

"Mom called. She thinks she has a cold. I need to go get her some soup at the store." Trent lied like a dog.

"Oh, tell her I hope she feels better." Maya nodded sympathetically.

"Always." He bent to kiss her head.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Maya backed up before he could kiss her. He looked at his watch. "I wanted to give you this." She handed him a box. "Open it." She smiled.

"What is it?" he asked, smiling.

"You'll see." she beamed. Riley was still standing a ways off and I looked over at her. She looked uncomfortable. Trent opened it slowly, and pulled out a sparkly necklace. I had seen Maya wearing that necklace before, almost every day.

"Your necklace?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah." She nodded, then quickly dropped the smile. "We're done." I froze. Did Maya just break up with him?

"What?" Trent looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach.

"You better hurry." Maya crossed her arms. "Jenny probably doesn't want you to be late."

"You were listening?" I asked before I could stop myself. Maya looked over at me, surprised, like she had forgotten I was there.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I was."

"I didn't need you anyways. You were a fling." Trent shrugged.

"Good. So get out." Maya opened the door. "After you." She sneered. He walked out, then turned back.

"You'll miss me." He challenged.

"Somehow, I think I'll actually be ok." Maya feigned a surprised voice, then slammed the door. Riley ran to her and pulled her into a hug. But Maya didn't burst into to tears. She looked detached, stiff.

"Good riddance." I spoke up. The two girls looked at me. "Thought he'd never leave."

"Don't get all happy." Maya walked over to me. "I'm mad at you too."

"Why?" I didn't get it.

"Lucas, I can take care of myself, ok?"

"He was cheating on you the whole time!" I cried. "And I knew it! Did you just want me to sit back and do nothing?!"

"Yes!" she cried. "Because I knew he was cheating on me!" the room got silent.

"What?" I choked out.

"I knew he was cheating on me." She sighed.

"And you stayed with him?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I liked the idea of a boyfriend." She admitted. "But I suspected I wasn't the only girl."

"Maya, why would you settle for that?" Riley asked, tears in her eyes.

"I guess I didn't think I deserved more." Maya looked dead tired. "But then I heard Lucas saying all those sweet things about me." She looked up at me, her eyes glassy. "And I knew that there are people who actually see what I'm worth. And I keep forgetting that."

"Please don't forget again." I put a gentle hand on her arm.

"I'll try my best." She promised.

"You still mad at me?" I asked.

"A little." She replied, trying to hide a little smile. "But you could make it up to me."

"How?"

"I'm thinking along the lines of some hot chocolate with whipped cream. I did after all just break up with my ex."

"Done." I smiled and made my way to the kitchen.


End file.
